Never Too Late
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: TwoShot - ¿Será esta la última oportunidad para ser felices? Arriesgarlo todo ó simplemente conformarse, esa es la problemática - HHr Forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Never too late**

Ya llevaba cerca de una hora caminando por las grises calles de Londres, el inclemente viento le hizo fruncir el rostro y acomodó su bufanda buscando un poco más de abrigo. No tenía claro a dónde se dirigía, menos aún que era lo que estaba buscando, solo sentía deseos de caminar y eventualmente olvidarse de sus problemas.

Luego de recorrer unas calles más, el imponente frío la obligó a parar en una cafetería por algo que le brindase calor. Luego de sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo, la mesera se acercó para tomar su orden.

Ya comenzaba a revolver su café cuando un rostro conocido se sentó frente a ella.

Lo mismo que ella por favor – El hombre se sacó la bufanda mientras la mesera iba por su café.

Pensé que nunca ibas a dejar de ocultarte – Lo observó mientras bebía de su café

Pensé que nunca ibas a dejar de escabullirte – Él apoyo su cabeza en su mano mirándola fijamente

No me escabullía, simplemente caminaba –

Una larga caminata debo decir –

Nunca pedí compañía –

Por supuesto, fui yo quién decidió seguirte – La mesera dejó el café frente al ojiverde sin interrumpir la conversación

¿Qué parte de "Quiero estar sola" no quedó clara? – Harry bebió de su café mientras contenía una sonrisa

Pensé que te dirigías a Ron –

Hablaba en general –

Me es difícil creerlo al ver que no me detuviste al notar que estaba justo tras de ti – Hermione dejó de mirarlo y volvió toda su atención a su taza de café

Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, talvez no me seguías y tan solo querías caminar al igual que yo –

No, te estaba siguiendo – el énfasis puesto en la voz de Harry hizo que ella lo volviese a mirar a los ojos

Entonces debí detenerte –

De todos modos te hubiera seguido y lo sabes – La mano de Harry buscó la de su amiga, pero ella la retiró rápidamente

Ya es suficiente Harry, debes detener esto –

Aunque quisiera no podría, lo que siento por ti… -

Lo que sientes por mí es totalmente inapropiado e inconcebible, ¿Cuándo vas a terminar de entenderlo? – Harry volvió a beber de su café generando un incómodo silencio

Es inapropiado e inconcebible, pero al mismo tiempo es verdadero e intenso ¿Cuándo tú vas a entenderlo? – Hermione le sostuvo la mirada al ojiverde tratando de encontrar algún rastro de duda en su mirada, como siempre no encontró nada más que la sinceridad en sus verdes orbes.

Si lo entiendo, pero a diferencia tuya puedo ver más allá de nosotros – Harry endureció su expresión y respiró profundamente

Talvez ese es tu problema, estas viendo demasiado más allá –

Discúlpame por ser la racional entre los dos –

No estás siendo racional, estás siendo conformista – La castaña bajó su rostro intentando hacerse creer que el ojiverde no tenía la razón

Es lo único que nos queda… es lo único si queremos mantener en pie nuestras vidas – Ella entendía la frustración de Harry, la entendía a la perfección, sobretodo porque era la misma frustración que ella debía afrontar cada día al despertar, pero a pesar de todo lo que lo entendía no podía, o mejor dicho, no debía dejar que sus sentimientos por él siguieran tomando el rumbo que venían tomando desde hace tiempo – Es lo mejor para todos y lo sabes –

Para todos, excepto para ti y para mí – Hermione subió su mirada y lo vio demacrado, sintió que el rostro del moreno era un fiel reflejo de su estado de ánimo

Harry… si tan solo… - Ella no terminó la frase, su propio tormento la derrotó y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos contuvo las lágrimas que cada día querían aflorar – Es tarde para nosotros… yo no puedo hacerlo y tú tampoco, tenemos que pensar en nuestros hijos – Hermione retiró las manos de su rostro y lo observó seriamente, esperaba que él entrara en razón, que entendiera que simplemente no podían.

Ellos sabrán entender, solo tienes que creer – El ojiverde tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente tratando de transmitirle su propia esperanza – Tienes que creer en nosotros, necesito que creas en nosotros – La súplica en la voz y ojos de su eterno mejor amigo le hicieron estremecer, el hombre que estaba frente a ella era la razón por la cual siempre había luchado, pero a pesar de todo lo que solo él le hacía sentir no podía dejar de pensar en sus hijos.

¿Podrías aceptar que tus hijos te odiaran por estar conmigo? –

¿Qué te hace pensar que eso pasaría? –

No creo que vayan a estar precisamente maravillados cuando les digas que piensas dejar a su madre por tu mejor amiga, quién precisamente es la madre de sus primos – Harry miró el techo mientras respiraba profundamente.

Mis hijos son inteligentes – Hermione frunció el ceño mientras él volvía a mirarla – Y estoy absolutamente seguro de que los tuyos también, después de todo son tus hijos – Harry sonrió levemente – Sabiendo eso ¿De verdad crees que no han notado que las cosas están mal? –

Una cosa es que noten que las cosas están mal y otra muy distinta es que les digamos que realmente amamos a otras personas –

Entonces ¿Qué propones? Pretendes vivir por siempre una mentira junto a Ron, ese es un plan mucho mejor – Hermione miró hacía cualquier lugar que no fuese el rostro de Harry, la verdad es que no tenía otro plan, ni siquiera se atrevía en pensar en otro plan. Todas las ideas en su cabeza para poder estar con su mejor amigo parecían tan descabelladas, que las desechaba en el acto – Hemos esperado años Hermione, cada día me siento más culpable y no puedo seguir haciendo esto. No sé cómo pude equivocarme tanto con Ginny, no sé en que momento deje de quererla y ni siquiera sé cómo no te dije todo esto antes casarme con ella, pero lo que si sé es que te amo y necesito que estés conmigo –

Yo también te amo – Ella acercó sus manos al rostro de él, lo acarició suavemente y lo miró con amor – Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré – Terminó de acercar su rostro al de él y lo besó dulcemente transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía a través de ese beso. Harry tomó su rostro al igual que ella lo hacía e incrementó la intensidad del beso, el ojiverde se sintió renovado de energía y prácticamente todo el mundo desapareció para ambos, por un instante tan solo estaban ellos dos.

El ojiverde sintió que Hermione le estaba entregando el alma y un poco más en ese beso, miles de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo e hicieron que ese beso en especial fuera distinto a todos los que había recibido durante su vida.

Hermione se separó de él dejándole una extraña sensación de pérdida; Harry vio los expresivos ojos de su compañera y comprendió sin palabras que algo andaba muy mal.

Nunca olvides esto – La voz de ella sonaba rasgada y suave, casi inexistente

¿Vas a… - Las palabras fueron calladas por los dedos de la castaña, con una última mirada Hermione se levantó y lo dejo solo en la mesa. El corazón de Harry parecía querer desbordarse de su pecho, tocó sus labios aún sintiendo la presión de los de Hermione sobre ellos. Casi sin notarlo sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió tibias lágrimas caer por sus ojos.

¿Todo había acabado? ¿De verdad todo había acabado? ¿Se tendría que conformar con el vago recuerdo de un beso prohibido?

Sus manos fueron a sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, sabía que Hermione pensaba que era demasiado tarde para ellos, pero se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

Sacó de su billetera unos cuantos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa, rápidamente salió del café en busca de Hermione. No sabía cómo, pero le haría entender que nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer las cosas del modo en que debían hacerse. Ella tenía que entender, necesitaba urgentemente que ella lo entendiera, su felicidad dependía de ello…

**Notas de la Autora:**_**¡Hola! Les he traído un nuevo fic Harmony, la verdad es que es una especie de reto que me hizo mi mejor amigo ¬¬, me dijo que no podía hacer un fic en dónde Harry y Hermione no terminaran juntos… y la verdad es que me está costando demasiado, así que lo dejaré a elección de ustedes, ¿ok? **_

_**Este fic es de 2 capítulos, por lo tanto el final es en el otro capítulo, aquí es dónde tu opinión me salva . Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme en tu review si quieres un final Harmony (Sí!!) ó que nuestro amigos tengan el final que Rowling eligió para ellos. De antemano debo decir que odio a mi amigo por ponerme en esta situación, si ustedes lo quieren odiar siéntanse libres de hacerlo, yo se los agradeceré . De todos modos este fic va para ti mi niño y espero que te guste, y si no te juro que te mato ¬¬, nunca me había complicado tanto para escribir algo.**_

_**Espero que les guste y obviamente que me respondan (por favor!)**_

**Saludos!**

• **Cata •**


	2. Never Too Late

**Never Too Late**

Harry vio la silueta de la mujer que amaba a la distancia e hizo que sus pies corrieran lo más fuerte que podían. Su corazón seguía extremadamente acelerado y el miedo que sentía se incrementó con cada rápido paso que daba. Sabía que éste era **el** momento de su vida, no había otra oportunidad, no había otra instancia, éste sería el momento que marcaría para siempre su continuidad en este mundo… para bien o para mal, todo se decidiría en ese preciso momento.

¡Hermione! ¡Espera! – El desesperado grito del ojiverde detuvo a la castaña. La respiración de ella estaba tanto o más irregular que la de él. Lo que acababa de hacer era sin duda lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer y el hecho de que Harry la hubiese seguido solo le complicaba aún más las cosas – No te vayas por favor – Finalmente él había llegado hasta ella, Hermione no podía voltearse a ver su rostro, la culpa la estaba matando y el dolor de abandonar al amor de su vida simplemente era incontenible.

Me tengo que ir… los niños deben estar preocupados –

No me dejes solo – La castaña escuchó la afectada voz del ojiverde y cerró fuertemente sus ojos liberando sus contenidas lágrimas – Puedo aceptar que todos me abandonen, puedo aceptar quedarme sin todos a los que amo, siempre tuve que vivir con ello… pero a ti no te puedo dejar ir, simplemente no puedo – Harry se acercó lentamente a ella, mirando su cabello fijamente, deseando que ella voltease y lo observara como siempre hacía.

No lo hagamos más difícil, lo nuestro no puede ocurrir, nos equivocamos y ahora debemos vivir con nuestros errores – Trató de hacerle sentir a Harry que la decisión ya estaba tomada, por lo menos debía aparentar fortaleza ante su elección.

Lo que quieres hacer es un error, no te obligues a ser infeliz, pelea por nosotros, pelea por mí. No me dejes solo – Hermione, aún de espaldas a él, observó el suelo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Precisamente por eso estoy haciendo esto. No quiero que te quedes solo, si estás conmigo puedes perderlo todo: El amor de tus hijos, el cariño de los Weasley, la amistad de Ron… todas las cosas por las cuales siempre has luchado. Yo no podría causarte tal pérdida, no puedo ser tan egoísta – La castaña volvió a caminar, pero esta vez Harry tomó de su mano y la volteó en el acto, quedando frente a frente.

No me estás escuchando, podría perderlo todo Hermione, absolutamente todo y aprendería a seguir adelante, pero no puedo vivir más sin ti – Sus miradas estaban más conectadas que nunca, el dolor de ambos era exactamente igual – Si estar juntos significa ser egoístas, entonces seamos egoístas. Por una vez en tu vida piensa tan solo en ti, piensa en todo lo que has tenido que soportar durante 19 años, piensa en cada momento en que tuvimos que obviar nuestros sentimientos, cada minuto en que querías tomar mi mano en frente de todos, cada segundo que deseaste besarme como hace tan solo unos momentos. Por favor piensa en todo eso y dime que si te quieres arriesgar conmigo, dime que todo por lo que he pasado valió la pena – La castaña quedó atónita ante tales palabras de Harry. Los ojos de ella no podían contener la mirada del ojiverde, se sentía tan mal por tener que tomar un camino que sabía la conduciría a una cruda existencia.

No puedo – El ojiverde soltó la mano de Hermione y ahora fue el quién se volteó dándole la espalda a ella – Nunca nadie lo entendería Harry, tendríamos que vivir con el rechazo de todos nuestros seres queridos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Hemos forjado familias y es nuestra responsabilidad sacrificar todo por ellos, inclusive nuestra… nuestra propia felicidad – Harry cubrió fuertemente su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de que lo que Hermione le estaba haciendo no doliera tanto, pero todo intento era en vano. Prácticamente podía sentir su corazón desgarrándose.

Ya lo hemos sacrificado prácticamente todo por ellos… no me pidas que sacrifique lo que siento por ti también, aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo. No puedo ni quiero renunciar a este sentimiento – Hermione bajó su mirada deseando poder borrar el dolor de su mejor amigo, le estaba rompiendo el corazón y no se lo podía perdonar.

Harry, no te sigas haciendo esto. Sé que es difícil y que duele más que nada en el mundo, pero la felicidad de nuestros hijos está en juego… con el tiempo aprenderemos a vivir con esto – Harry seguía dándole la espalda a Hermione. Sollozó fuertemente sintiéndose completamente vulnerable ante la mujer más amaba y que, irónicamente, al mismo tiempo le estaba haciendo sentir el dolor más intenso al que su corazón se había enfrentado.

No puedo creer que para ti esto sea tan fácil… talvez… talvez no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, para ti esto no vale la pena – su voz estaba demasiado afectada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, Hermione rápidamente se puso frente a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos

No digas estupideces Harry, yo te amo, cada centímetro de mí te ama, eres el hombre más importante de mi vida, cada instante que estoy sin ti es como si estuviera muriendo. Esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, renunciar a ti es como renunciar a mi vida, ¿No lo entiendes?, esto no es más fácil para mí que para ti –

Por supuesto que es más fácil para ti, tú eres la que esta renunciando –

¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡Yo te amo Harry! ¡Eres el único hombre al que he amado en mi vida! Ni siquiera mi propio esposo me hace sentir la milésima parte de lo que tú me haces sentir con solo mirarme. Lo que estoy haciendo me duele al igual que a ti. Mi corazón está rompiéndose en este preciso momento, así que deja de pensar que no te amo porqué no es así – Harry la imitó y también sostuvo la cara de ella con ambas manos.

Entonces tú no hagas esto, no renuncies ahora… ahora es cuando necesito que seas la Hermione decidida y aguerrida que siempre he amado –

Es que Harry… - Cada momento se le estaba haciendo más difícil mantenerse firme ante la insistencia del ojiverde – No sabes el miedo que siento… a veces creo que Ron llegará un día y me dirá que no puedo seguir viendo a mis hijos ó que Ginny te alejará de los tuyos. Y a pesar de que sé que jamás podré ser feliz sin ti, también sé que necesito tener a mis hijos a mi lado. Odio tener que elegir, odio tener que perderte… odio haberme equivocado tanto – él la abrazó fuertemente, por un momento Hermione sintió que podía descansar de su realidad con Harry. Vivir una mentira era extremadamente agotador y nadie podía comprenderla mejor que el propio Harry.

Ellos jamás harían eso, no poseen el derecho de privarnos de nuestros hijos. Nosotros jamás hemos roto nuestra promesa de fidelidad ni mucho menos hemos descuidado nuestra labor de padres. El único error por el cual nos pueden juzgar es aparentar algo que no sentíamos, pero más allá de eso no hay nada por lo que temer – El ojiverde acarició su cabello tratando de calmarla, debía hacerla entrar en razón, demostrarle que tenían una salida viable.

¿De verdad crees que ellos no nos separarían de los niños? – Harry vio el rostro de ella encontrando una nueva ilusión en sus ojos.

Tenemos el mismo derecho que ellos sobre los niños, además no creo que nuestros hijos quieran separarse de nosotros… puede que en un principio se molesten pero con el tiempo lo comprenderán. De algún modo sabrán entender que simplemente queremos ser felices, tan felices como ellos han sido durante toda su vida – Hermione guardó silencio, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar en todo su esplendor, desde el principio solo había pensado en qué sus hijos rechazarían su idea de felicidad con Harry. Ella sabía todo el amor que sus hijos sentían por su padre y precisamente eso le hizo abandonar toda posibilidad de decirle a sus niños que ya no sentía el amor suficiente por Ron como para seguir a su lado. Pero sus hijos también querían a Harry, no tanto como a Ron, pero si existía cariño de por medio. La castaña observó al ojiverde y sintió como un nuevo abanico de posibilidades se abría ante ella… ¿Sería posible que no tuviera que sacrificarse por completo? - ¿Hermione? – La aludida vio los pacientes ojos de Harry, esperando a que ella le diera la felicidad por la que siempre había esperado o que simplemente terminara de romper su corazón.

¿Lo arriesgarías todo? –

Absolutamente todo – Nuevamente esa seguridad tan propia del ojiverde la hizo estremecerse y a pesar de buscar una pizca de duda en su semblante, no encontró nada más pura y absoluta realidad en las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Podríamos ser el principio del final – Harry sintió una fuerte ola de sentimientos que golpeó su corazón rejuveneciendo sus esperanzas. Sonrió levemente y buscó la mano de Hermione entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Sería el más dulce y perfecto final que podría jamás elegir – La castaña también sonrió y recibió con ansias los labios de Harry. A pesar de solamente ser la segunda vez que probaba los labios del ojiverde, Hermione sintió que su corazón jamás había latido con tanta intensidad. Sabía que podía estar cometiendo un gigantesco error, sabía que la decisión que estaban tomando podría marginarlos de su núcleo familiar, pero también sabía que lo que sentía en ese preciso instante era lo más perfecto que había sentido en su existencia, simplemente porque estaba junto al hombre que siempre había amado.

¿Crees que en algún momento te arrepentirás de esto? – Harry negó con su cabeza y luego de separarse un poco de ella acarició su rostro

De lo único que me arrepiento y siempre me arrepentiré es de no haber notado lo que siento por ti desde un principio – Ella también acarició el rostro de Harry y limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas.

Eso no tiene importancia ahora… solo quiero que vivamos lo que viene juntos – Hermione abrazó a Harry e inhaló la fragancia de él – Por siempre juntos – El ojiverde sonrió ampliamente. Finalmente sintió que todo tenía sentido, desde el principio de su vida hasta este momento, todo lo que le había ocurrido, cada momento en el que pensó que la vida no tenía nada bueno para él, nada excepto injusticia y angustia. Todo desembocaba en la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, todo cobraba sentido al ver los ojos de ella brillar, después de todo el destino la había situado en su vida desde muy temprano, simplemente no supo interpretar lo que ella realmente significaba en su vida. Y a pesar de culparse una y otra vez por no haberlo notado antes, sabía que aún quedaba tiempo, este era su momento… porque nunca sería demasiado tarde para ser feliz.

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:** _Bueno mis queridas/os lectores, ustedes eligieron esta opción, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho terminar esta historia, debo decir que cambie varias veces lo que escribí… nada parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno, este es el resultado final y en mi sincera opinión creo que tampoco es suficiente. Pero no podía dejarlos sin un final, así que espero que me disculpen si no cumplo con sus expectativas. Esta historia fue un reto desde un comienzo y de verdad les agradezco que me hayan ayudado tanto con sus comentarios. Puedo darme por satisfecha con saber que conmoví aunque sea a una persona, esa es la principal intención de mis historias._

_Espero que me hagan llegar su opinión y así saber si al menos no odiaron tanto este fic._

_Sé que perdí el reto, pero nada me hace más feliz que saber que aún quedamos personas que si creen en esta pareja y que a pesar de conocer el verdadero final seguimos fielmente creyendo en ellos. Esa exquisita sensación nadie me la puede quitar, ni siquiera el hecho de perder este reto. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar a:_

_**Ale-Kaze, Isabella Kingsley, Haruko Hinako, Malu Daidoji, alastor82, Monika Granger, melyn, azaak, camii granger, HHrkonii, AtRaM Potter y HHrldg.Black.**_

_Este final va dedicado especialmente para cada una de ustedes, ojalá les guste._

**Saludos**

**Cata **


End file.
